The Dress
by Ninnia
Summary: AU. A cafe, a crazy brother and a scary sophmore. Not a good combination, especially when they want you to wear a dress. Antonio/Lovino


**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Hetalia-Axis Power characters they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AU,Human names used**

The Dress

Humiliation. Pure humiliation. That's all Lovino felt as he walked down the halls of Hetalia High. Today was the school festival and every class had to do something. His class had decided to do a cafe, and his brother had voluntered them to be the waitresses. That's right waitresses. That's how Lovino ended up walking down the halls wearing a ridiculously short black skirt with matching top, black heels and a little white apron. Why they couldn't wear a male uniform was probably something to do with the crazy sophmore Elizabeta.

When he finds Feliciano he was going to kill him. Everything was his fault. All the wolf whistles, laughter and embaressment he had to endure. The only positive thing in the situation was that he had managed to avoid Francis all day, but he was starting to run out of hiding places. He had been sent to find his brother so they could start serving people. Knowing Feliciano he would be hanging of the arm of a certain potato bastard. The only question was were was the German who tainted his brother.

Flick

A cool breeze hit the back of Lovino's legs. Lovino sqealed and spun around, quickly pulling the back of his skirt down. Gilbert's face was smirking back at him.

"Nice boxer's Lovino, but I was expecting a cute pair of matching lace panties"

Shit, if this bastard was here that meant that Francis was-

"Oh my, I didn't think you would actually do it."

Speak of the devil. Lovino tensed as he slowly glanced behind him to see Francis eyeing the back of his skirt as if willing it to become shorter.

"G-Get away from me you fucking pervert!"

Why did this have to happen to him? Did the world hate him? Not only was he waering the most embaressing thing known to man but the schools biggest perverts had to see him in it. He looked back up and he could see that the thoughts in both the men's eyes were anything but pure.

Francis took a step forward and put his hands up in a peaceful way, he opened his mouth to say something when Arthur walked round the corner and spotted them.

"Francis stop harrasing the freshman and get back to your class" Arthur said in a calm voice.

Lovino had never been so happy to see Arthur in his whole life, and he probably never will be again but that's beside the point.

"We haven't done anything, were only admiring the view" Gilbert said giving Lovino another appreciative look. Lovino had never felt more exposed then he did now.

"I don't really care what you were or were not doing, I just need you to go back to your class. Is that simple enough for you two?"

"Calm down mon ami, there's no need to be jealous, if you wanted me to pay attention to you, you need only ask" Francis said with a sly smile on his face. A blush appeared on Arthur's face as he stuttered.

"I-I'm not jealous you bloody frog"

While Francis had turned his attention the blushing Englishman Lovino saw his chance to escape. He slowly backed up before turning around and running down the hall while trying not to fall in his heels.

* * *

Lovino stopped running to catch his breath. How did women survive wearing these...things? He had only worn them for half a day and he was ready to burn them and send them to hell where they belong, his poor feet would never be the same.

There was no point in looking for Feliciano anymore and he didn't want to risk running into Francis or Gilbert again. He decided to just go to the classsroom and try to survive the rest of the day.

When he reached the cafe there was already a que of perverts who just wanted to see him and his brother in skirts.

"Ludwig there he is, I found him!"

Lovino's eye twitched. He was in here the whole time. Feliciano ran up to him with that stupid smile of his on his face acting completely innocent. He grabbed Lovino's hand and started to drag him across the room.

"I didn't think that the cafe would be this popular! It's a good thing I found you."

They stopped and Feliciano shoved a notepad into Lovino's hand and turned him around. Lovino took the chance to look around the room. Pink. There was Pink wherever you looked. The tables, chairs, walls. It was everywhere.

"Come on, you have to see this, I swear you'll have a heart attack" Gilberts voice could be heard coming down the hall.

Oh god not them again, if they see him in this dress again they will end up staying in here for the rest of the day molesting him with their eyes. Lovino glanced around the room looking for some way he could escape without notice.

"L-Lovi!"

Lovino spun round to see the very red face of Antonio staring at him, mouth open and what looked like a little bit of drool.

"Told you you'd like it" Gilbert said with a triumpthant smirk on his face.

Lovino dropped his notebook and tried to cover his legs.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lovino sqealed.

Antonio didn't answer, he just kept staring a Lovino as a grin slowly formed on his face. He looked as if his dreams had just come true. The next thing he knew the spaniard had pounced on lovino wrapping his arms around the boy crushing him against his chest while spinning him around.

"Lovi you're so adorable!"

"Let go of me and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Antonio stopped spinning and looked down at Lovino.

"But Lovi your so cute"

Lovino was blushing furiously now as he struggled to get out of the strong arms that held him.

"I'm not now let go of me!"

Antonio eventually losed his hold on him but didn't remove his arms as they hung loosely around his waist. Lovino glanced back up to look at Antonio's face and saw a gentle smile. Antonio then took his hand and started to pull him out of the room.

"Feliciano i'm just going to borrow Lovino for a while" Antonio called back while dragging a struggling and clealy confused Lovino behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's your fault"Antonio answered like it was completely clear. "You shouldn't have teased me by wearing that dress."

"WHAT?"

Antonio stopped and pulled Lovino right up against him. There was a predatorial glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I just want to see if you look just as cute without the dress" he leaned down and gently kissed Lovino, tracing his lower lip with his tounge. When they broke apart Lovino had a glazed look in his eyes until he felt where Antonio's hands had moved to.

"P-PERVERT"

**A/N: This is my first story so any advice is welcomed. I feel that the ending is really bad.**


End file.
